


A Basketful of Love

by TheFlamingo013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AtsuHina lovechildren, Best Godfather Tooru, Best Uncle Osamu, Crack, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Parent Trap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingo013/pseuds/TheFlamingo013
Summary: Leave it to Atsumu’s dumbass part of his genes to successfully pull off something as crazy as this.Or.The parent trap plus Osamu’s schemes and Oikawa’s crying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Of Cedarwood and honey lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been collecting dust in my drafts for a long time now so after garnering up enough courage, I'll finally be posting this. Not so confident when it comes to the humor genre but I really want to share this story with my fellow shippers so-  
> Enjoy and Happy Reading!

“Welcome home.”

  
Miya Osamu was used to the tone of his voice- a pitch lower than his abrasive brother and horribly blunt that only the people of his inner circle could pick up the tiniest hint of enthusiasm present in it. His friends would casually greet him back, the loyal Onigiri Miya customers would slightly bow their head in acknowledgement while Atsumu would scoff at him before proceeding to wail at his usual booth in his restaurant.

The secondhand embarrassment burned brightly as ever.

So it was an expected reaction that Miya Chiharu, his favorite and only niece, would spare him a hug, if she was feeling generous, before making her way to her table and scarfing down on the sashimi Osamu prepared at her arrival. An entire summer in an international training camp must’ve been taxing for her stomach considering the kit had a bottomless appetite against the strict diet the junior v-league provided.

But instead his niece was acting rather… shy?

“I’m back, S-samu-chan.”

Not only did she politely greet him back at a respectful distance with a rueful and nervous smile, Chiharu had made an incredible amount of changes in her appearance. Her usual strawberry blonde, dyed hair tied in a high ponytail by a ribbon that resembled a pair of fox ears had been reduced to a straight, black cut that awfully reminded Osamu of his twin’s hairstyle back in middle school. The usual boyish clothes she wore were replaced with a simple pink plaid dress that obviously didn’t have a place in her closet before and- is that a designer handbag?

Atsumu must’ve been _livid._

Osamu would’ve liked to think that his niece may have dolled up upon the possibility that she had met her first summer love at the normal age for thirteen but the overprotective side of him vehemently denied it. He was her uncle first and her supporter second. She was thirteen, barely on the way to high school and had not presented yet.

“I reckon something _interesting_ happened at camp.” he says as his niece enters the restaurant with the slight pitter patter of her feet. Did she lose weight? Got taller? Chiharu did acquire a tan that the freckles dusting her cheeks started to show. “Would ya mind sharing?”

Chiharu nods after taking three careful bites at the fillet. Osamu doesn’t miss the way she chewed her food in delight, igniting a sense of pride in his chest. Perhaps he was taking things slightly out of context, as Chiharu maybe brash by nature but that doesn’t mean she can’t dress up once in a while-

“I met someone.” She says and Osamu felt his smile crack.

* * *

Now Miya Osamu had always been the rational twin despite being born seventeen minutes and five seconds after Atsumu. He was the omega of the pair, the calm and collected brother, and the voice of reason. But the responsibility entrusted upon him by birth also built the foundation of his rather, complicated personality.

Everyone had always assume that it was Atsumu, being the ever-walking stereotype of an alpha to be the more possessive of the two, the overprotective one and so cocksure his ego was big as the entire ocean. And it was true, given that Atsumu took pride in his asshole of a persona, but what an outsider’s perspective failed to see was that Osamu was as bad as his brother was. Just more subtle about it. 

He was equally as mean to his brother and get away with it using the calm façade of his face as he was supportive of him too.

Miya Atsumu, who decided to chase a career into the unknown v-league where his skills could take him instead of building a foundation like Osamu did with his restaurant, started an ambiguously labeled relationship with the omega he had pinned for seven _exhausting_ years and whoops, had knocked said omega up somewhere before the Olympics of 2021. 

First comes love, next comes a kit and then marriage. But none of sort happens. Instead, it was the nastiest break-up in the entire Japan sports community and Osamu never quite forgave Hinata Shouyou for that. But the years had overturned his resentment to being thankful for the existence of Miya Chiharu- Atsumu’s pride and joy as well as Osamu’s favorite person in the world. Sure it was difficult to raise a kit without its carrier but Osamu was an omega too, and a better one at that. He cooked her favorite meals, spoiled her rotten, could never say no for the life of his onigiri- anything to fill the gap Hinata had left him and his brother. 

Atsumu on the other hand, had retired after his second Olympics and became the new AD for Inarizaki- a tribute to the school that had shaped him into the athlete he was. Before they knew it, everything they’ve worked hard for was falling in the right place that it didn’t matter who the happier twin was anymore.

Because they both were.

So back to the subject of his misery, said pride and joy was acting _extremely strange_. While Chiharu retracted her sentence that no, she didn’t meet a dumb boy, or girl, and fell in love- her nose wrinkled in absolute disgust that Osamu believed her, but _a dear friend._

She admits that her initial impression of said friend wasn’t exactly pleasant, having lost a game or two against her turning it into a petty prank war that involved skinny dipping and paint traps. Atsumu had always indulged in her competitive nature but Osamu drew the line that what happens in court should stay there.

Chiharu pouts at the slight scolding but nods in agreement anyways. After eating her meal, Osamu was prepared to call his brother’s chauffeur to pick his daughter up considering the hour was late when Chiharu offered to do the dishes for him.

Osamu drops the phone cause WHAT?!

* * *

The strange occurrences continued when Osamu had caught his niece doing more random things that she usually doesn’t, more so abhors. Talking politely with a forced Kansai-ben accent aside, she was watering his succulents without actually drowning them. And singing. With the morning birds and the sunlight and all that jazz. 

Was she trying new things? The dresses, the makeup, or the fact that Atsumu didn’t have to fight the Inarizaki school board to let his daughter wear her sweats under her skirt- It wasn’t just unusual but _completely_ out of character.

Then there was the excessively pouring of a variety of spicy condiments on her onigiri that when caught, she’d pass it off as wanting to explore her taste. Atsumu, ever the dense brick he was, tells his overprotective brother off.

“Lighten up, will ya. ‘Haru’s a growing kid, she can handle a few pepper or two.” He says this while trying not to cry after regrettably taking a huge bite out of Chiharu’s share. Right. 

The third case involved a rather peculiar incident when Atsumu had to leave Chiharu in his care for a week-long business trip. Her first year at Inarizaki has yet to start so it would’ve been more convenient to let Chiharu stay in Onigiri Miya’s branch at Hyogo.

Especially if that week would turn into a month away from Japan.

Now this wasn’t the first time Osamu had to ~~babysit~~ watch over his niece. He had done his fair share of watching over Atsumu since they were diapers up to Chiharu when she was born so he didn’t need much preparation and cleaning in the apartment he barely slept in. The father-daughter duo were _so messy_ that they couldn’t tell a neat unit from a dumpster.

And Chiharu was a spit fire after all- born and raised with a brazen nature that she stubbornly refuses to take out the trash unless it’s full in lieu of conserving energy and doing things only at upmost necessity- okay, maybe those things should’ve been discouraged regardless of their secondary gender. 

Fortunately rooming with Atsumu had gifted him with an infinite amount of patience that could rival the long, Nile River.

And so one train ride from Tokyo to Hyogo later, Chiharu wanders in his apartment in awe as if it was her first time seeing it. Osamu doesn’t miss how her fingers traced the line carvings by the door they use to measure her height with, or how her eyes soften at the pictures displayed by the end tables or plastered on the refrigerator.

It felt like…. Having a familiar stranger in his home. An oxymoron of her existence.

Amongst the growing list of Chiharu’s newfound changes was the fact she _smelt different._ Omegas had always been gifted with the superior sense of smell, especially in terms of detection that can rival a possessive alpha’s in a rut so Osamu had a strong backing that he was right.

Osamu had been overly familiar with Atsumu’s strong scent of strawberries or sunflowers, he could smell that in Chiharu’s too, but now there was something else. Something that didn’t quite belong there in the first place but somehow fits- fresh like cedarwood and honey lemons than the usual smell of burnt sugar.

As if Hinata’s presence was suddenly amongst them.

He immediately and visibly suppresses the sudden urge of his clamoring omega to confront the intruder in his nest. This was his niece for god’s sake!

But the damage was done as Chiharu notices the sour smell on him that she hastily retreats to her room. Great, he had scared her away and diner was most likely going to be more awkward that when an unlucky MSBY Black Jackal’s reporter asked if Astumu’s curtains matched his drapes.

The next day was very uneventful as Osamu wakes up to the smell of food. He immediately shot up from his bed and frantically ran to the kitchen, knocking down a few of his items on the way, with a fire extinguisher in tow. The last time his niece decided to make breakfast was the last time they lived that apartment.

“Stand back-!”

“Good morning, Samu-chan.” Gone were the residues of the night’s sleep as molten gold eyes widened in shock at the blunt weapon pointed at her. Chiharu immediately drops the spatula and raises her hands in the air. “What-?”

And then breakfast ensues with a plate of fluffy omelet and bacon as the pleasant smell of mixed herbs wafts the ongoing awkwardness away. There were no burnt edges on the food or the kitchen counter, not even a spec of mess. 

“Since when did you learn how to cook?” a decent meal was left unsaid.

Chiharu shrugs, as if she didn’t perform an overnight miracle. “I picked up a few things from camp.”

There it was again- the international junior v-league training camp. There were three representatives from Japan and while Miya Chiharu was first an anomaly of the set, she had proven them all wrong after seven consecutive service aces. Sure she had connections, but that didn’t mean she used them. Chiharu was a prideful person after all. 

So whoever humbled here there, made her learn how to dress, clean and cook- 

“I-is it bad?”

Osamu had to look away to refrain feeling guilty. “No. The grub’s good, kiddo. You’ll hafta teach me the recipe one of these days.” 

“You’re so silly, Samu-chan. It’s just rosemary.” His niece chuckles and the day suddenly got better.

Until it didn’t.

The last straw that broke the camel’s back was during a fanfare with the second string players of MSBY Black Jackals turned impromptu exhibition match with Shiroi Gacho Girls’ Volleyball Club.

Earlier that day, Osamu had come to terms with his uncertainties through the helpful advice of Kita over the phone that Chiharu was just growing up and if it takes mellowing down like an omega to show it then he’ll just have to accept that. It’s not as if the rare secondary gender was a disease anyways, and anyone who says otherwise is a backwater thinking scrub.

Osamu will have to teach her that _if she does_ present as an omega.

But the problem didn’t lie in the occasional and subtle changes anymore. Sure Chiharu may have been a loudmouth before and could not fib for the life of her father, she swore on that honor years ago, but it was downright _impossible_ not to spike that ball and toss it instead.

He knew it was a ridiculous and petty idea to pit a group of middle schoolers against a set of pros but Atsumu says its good representation to which Osamu replied “Of what exactly?”

Being the dumbest person he’s ever met, his twin just shrugged. While his carefree parenting style made Chiharu the brave little kit she is today, it doesn’t mean rough housing was always the solution. Tough love could either turn their strong-willed girl into an icon of empowerment or an emotionally constipated, angst-y teenager. And gods help them all if she presents as an alpha.

At first Osamu pitied his niece and her shaky teammates standing like a smurf next to the players twice their age that he contemplated joining the game. He may be out of shape but a few tosses and spikes to support them wouldn’t hurt. Except Chiharu clearly didn’t need his help, judging from the fire in her eyes when one of the players ruffled her hair and called her a _daddy’s little girl_. A small chide just to antagonize the opposing team, real mature on Osamu’s case. And while he expected Chiharu to throw a hideous fit, she gave off a sinister smile instead, one that greatly reminded him of Kita whenever he had to force him and Atsumu apart.

“Wash your neck.” She says. “I’ll wipe the floor with it.”

It sent chills to whoever was unfortunate enough to hear it in an earshot.

Nevertheless, six strong individuals were no match for pros who had half the years of the geese’s training under their belt. It took one grueling set with a painful ten point’s difference before the match was clearly the Jackal’s win. And then _it happened-_ a monumental pause when a frayed chance ball made it to their side of the net, received by their libero and to Chiharu, opposite hitter and defense specialist- who tossed it instead. Worst, she didn't even need to.

Atsumu sucked in his breathe, as did Osamu who recognized that jarringly familiar form- precise, pointed and perfectly timed to reach their middle blocker who was a second late yet successfully slammed the ball on the other side of the court.

A whistle was heard and a violation named because their middle blocker had struck the ball outside the net but the whole match was beside the point as a dawning realizing hit the twins both.

“Nah, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah, ‘Samu?” 

“I don’t think ya taught her how to set, right?”

Chiharu had always lacked the patience and the calculating mind to be a setter as she was more like her other father who relied on her natural athletic instincts to take a domino effect of the consequences of her actions instead. Atsumu had begrudgingly admitted to having difficulties in teaching her after getting pass the basics that with his tail between his legs, he asked for his brother and Kita to mentor her instead.

Years of training in a literal powerhouse, Miya Chiharu then dons the number 1 jersey on her back with pride as Shiroi Gacho’s ace. Her instincts were honed to _block, receive and block_. The only thing stopping her from vying for a libero’s position instead was her insatiable drive to perform as many service aces as she could.

But today’s match began to confirm the unsettling dread that brewed within the pits of Osamu’s stomach. There was no doubt about it, even from someone like him who had retired from volleyball so many years ago could recognize that form from the most memorable Olympics in Japan. That was definitely Argentina’s former wildcard setter’s technique- Oikawa Tooru’s infamous back toss.

“Like hell I did.” 

* * *

Caught in a whirlwind of emotions and mountain pile of paperwork for the backlash of that train wreck of a publicity stunt, Atsumu retires to his _man cave_ and had once again, left his daughter in his twin’s care. Now normally this would’ve _infuriated_ Osamu to no end, because his twin was a father first and an alpha and AD second but this was no time to give him a lecture about his lackluster parenting.

This was because the omega was as equally on edge as his twin.

It was a possibility, Osamu thinks, that Chiharu may or may have not met someone from her other father’s side of the pack during camp. Leave it to the accursed Hinata luck of inconveniently running into people they shouldn’t have as the ginger-haired omega’s famous bathroom encounters proved so. But _a chance_ no less, something Osamu should’ve taken more into consideration when the words volleyball and international training camp were thrown in the same mix.

And IF she did meet Oikawa Tooru and that asshat scrub taught her how to toss, then could he have told her about Hinata Shouyou? They were the skeletons in the closet both families have civilly decided to lock up. A Pandora’s box. And while the internet provided a generous amount of articles that wrote plenty of the delicious scandal thirteen years ago between Japan’s sweetheart and heartthrob, he trusted Chiharu to respect her dad enough not to dig into it.

Was he overthinking the entire situation again? This has been plaguing him non-stop since Chiharu came from camp a completely different person but painfully reverting back to her old self time to time. As if she was desperately _acting._

Because if she wasn’t then her temper should’ve flared and a confrontation should’ve blown up instead of an awkward reunion.

Tired grey eyes wandered from the small crack of his door to find a ray of light peering through. It was roughly two am in morning since they came home late from the exhibition match and too early for Chiharu to be in the kitchen.

With quiet footsteps that resembled the stealth of a preying fox, Osamu snuck up behind the island counter to see his niece on their telephone landline talking in hush whispers that he could still make out.

“-a little more time, yeah? I’m still getting to know him.” There was a pause and a string of angry and flustered tone from the other end. “Come on Haru’, you’re clearly enjoying yourself too and don’t lie, I’ve seen the pinstagram post. I told you Toto wasn’t _that_ bad.” Chiharu was grinning, not condescendingly smirking but coyly smiling as if she had people under her manipulation. “A month.” Her lips were pressed firmly then, “Fine. No less than two weeks.”

She hung up satisfied until molten gold eyes caught sight of the shadow lurking behind her. She lets out _a hideous shriek_ that vaguely reminded Osamu of his twin when a gecko fell on his shoulder at ten years old. He may have to see an otolaryngologists again after this fiasco. 

_“Puta merda!!! Você me assustou pra caralho!”_ she held her heart in place. _“Você deveria ter um sino no pescoço.”_

Osamu arched a questioning eyebrow which alerted his 'niece' of their situation. “I-I mean. ‘Samu-chan, you gave me a fright.”

“I gave ya a _fright_?”

Chiharu gulps. “Ya scared da living crap outta me!”

Both visibly cringed at the over the top Kansai-ben. “Okay, before you throw me out, please let me explain-”

“No need.” Osamu cuts her off before making his way to the coffee grinder. Chiharu reluctantly follows at a safe distance. “I- when I heard Shouyou-kun was bought to the hospital at a premature date, we immediately feared for the worse. He and ‘Tsumu’s relationship was already on thin ice and if something terrible happens to their pups-” he sucks in his breath. “I don’t think anyone’s gonna recover after that.”

“But I’m here.” Chiharu whispers and Osamu gives her a serving.

“ _You’re here_. Leave it to your other father to pull a miracle.”

They drank the caffeinated liquid at the same time. Osamu reminisces about the bittersweet memory when the pair finally held their kits after twenty grueling hours.

“Ya should’ve seen him, looking like a complete fish out of water. He was shaking so bad I had to be the first stranger to carry the kits, and Tsumu was supposed to be the father!” Osamu had never been exactly fond of his twin’s competitive nature, be it the first to be born of the two to volleyball and who was winning in life. But at that moment, Osamu knew he won that one. “I held the eldest of the two, albeit only once, but I could never forget what he looked and smelled like. Of course, the years weren’t exactly kind to me so I kinda regret not being able to tell you apart at first glance.”

Their eyes meet and Chiharu- no, her older twin brother was crying. “It’s nice to finally meet you again, Haruhi-kun.”

“L-likewise, Osamu-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D  
> NEXT UPDATE: OCT. 28
> 
> Sorry! Just an announcement that I'll delaying the update to tomorrow or on October 30. - 28/10/2020


	2. Of Chocolates and Rosemary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the two days delay. I wasn't really feeling well, add that with deadlines since my finals are out so yaaayyy sleep deprived and sick author combo.  
> Still, here's chapter 2 from Oikawa's flamboyant perspective. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Reading ❤❤❤

“Oh stop sulking already, will you?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the omega, finding his tone incredibly endearing as if he was scolding a child despite the amusement present in it. Perhaps it was the driver’s seat making Hinata feel more confident than usual?

 _“Or the fact he’s a parent with actual responsibilities, whereas you go frick frolicking around the beach whenever you damn feel like it.”_ Answered his inner conscience which awfully sounded like his childhood friend, and that gave him goose bumps. But in Oikawa’s defense, his job as a fitness director required him in many different places, specifically in a homey apartment in Brazil where both his favorite persons, namely the Hinatas, reside. 

“… He punched me.”

“Because you scared him.”

_Him_ was currently asleep and dead to the world without care in the backseat of Hinata’s car as if he wasn’t responsible for giving Oikawa a bloody nose. In hindsight, the beta knew it wasn’t exactly a bright idea to jump out of nowhere and hug your godson from behind at an airport full of jetlagged people but he knew Haruhi- the stoic faced and polite boy who looked at Oikawa as if he hung the moon and collected the stars. He _should’ve been_ able to immediately tell Oikawa’s scent apart and simply brush off his overbearing gesture as always.

“And he cursed! He said the _F-word! In ENGLISH!_ ” the beta further emphasizes his point that Hinata spares him a questioning glance as if he was five while Oikawa stuck his tongue out in response like one. “He’s _thirteen_ and just got back from an exhausting, international v-league camp. Can’t blame him if he picked up a few, uh _, unpleasant choice of words._ ”

Unpleasant choice of words? More like a set of crude language. “So you agree with me?”

The omega chuckles. “Only on the second part.” They made it to the highway road where the traffic jam was terrible but it gave Hinata the prime opportune to spare a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. “Better?”

He grins. “Ye- OOF!” said forehead immediately makes contact with the glove compartment and his vision turns white.

“ _Meu Deus!_ Tooru-san, are you okay?”

“Sorry.” Says Haruhi but the sleepy tone of his voice didn’t help to make it more apologetic at all. “Thought I saw a _cockroach_ or somethin’.” 

Oikawa grimaced upon feeling blood trickling down his forehead this time, but the pain cannot compare to the hurtful realization that his godson kicked him. _On purpose._

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was used to people who didn’t share his shameless sentiments when it came to platonic kinship. Some were too conservative while others like Iwaizumi just hated his touchy nature and returns his annoying gesture with a ball calculatedly served at the back of his head.

Nevertheless! Oikawa respects their boundaries despite the touch starved beta in him who feels _a teeny tiny bit_ lonely. So imagine moving to the right country where everyone was more than comfortable with his antics and even better when one of them came from Japan. And that person was Hinata sunshine-incarnate Shouyou who loved volleyball as much as he did that he also crossed the oceans to train for it.

From enemies of the court to rivals and best friends over their pro-athlete years made _perfect sense_ that Oikawa knew him well enough and was more than qualified to be Hinata’s baby crow’s godfather, even when he had to fight tooth and nail to get that honor.

“ _You_ already treat Sho-chan like he’s your _sugar baby_ , you can’t extend that to Haruhi!” he tells that to contender number one in the form of youtuber millionaire Kenma and this to contender number two, stupid-face Kageyama. “ _You_ have a singular brain cell that only functions when it comes to volleyball, making you less than qualified to even be a figure in Haruhi’s life.” 

Both were _exasperated_ that Oikawa had stopped _so low_ in attempt to bully them into submission and even lower when Iwaizumi and Ushijima accidentally joined in the unofficial, mini-competition when they offered to sponsor the baby crow’s christening.

“We’re all going to his uncles, so what’s the problem?” says Ushijima, ever _so typical_ that the beta tries not to chuck the nearest object, a lamp, at his childhood friend’s fiancé. Iwaizumi’s betrayal still burned hotter than Ushijima’s dad’s whiskey that they all accidentally drank during the couple’s home warming party.

 _“Just because.”_ Oikawa answers with the most threatening snarl he could conjure with his pretty face.

And much like how Argentina’s volleyball team won against Japan’s generation of monsters, Oikawa _has prevailed_ once more. He commemorates the moment by framing the official document that he, Oikawa Tooru is Hinata Haruhi’s legal godfather ~~if that is such a thing~~ , next to the array of gold medals he started to collect since becoming pro.

But speaking of the summer Olympics of the 2021, that joyous moment would’ve also had its golden frame in his memory core but was horribly overwritten as the most dreadful event of his entire life for two main reasons-

One. His dearest, omega best friend had endangered his health for playing dozens of hardcore rallies and sets not knowing he was with children.

Two. Miya fucking Atsumu. Enough said. 

His time to shine was pretty much overrode by Japan’s v-league power couple as Hinata Shouyou’s pregnancy was publicly announced ~~against his will~~ worldwide after getting their asses kicked by a supposed underdog who never made it to Nationals in his high school, while the alpha trash responsible for the bread in the oven whirls him around the court and proposes to him right there and then. Love story of the century, big fucking deal.

But Oikawa knew that deep inside his wretched and vain heart, he was happy for Hinata.

So why didn’t they ended up together?

They had everyone’s blessings and support yet Oikawa didn’t understand why there was no baby shower held or a wedding invitation extended to him afterwards, ~~not that he waited at his condominium’s mailbox every day~~ , instead, he received news that Hinata had returned to Brazil with a baby in one hand and no ring on the other finger. 

It was then that he decided that he will never forgive the likes of Miya Atsumu. _Ever._ Hinata had already suffered a lifetime of humiliation from his secondary gender to being downright limited in terms of standards to playing the sports he loved. Fortunately the omega was no stranger to blood and tears and hard work.

Which is why when Hinata retired at the right age of thirty-five to dedicate coaching at sandy shores of Rio- in tribute to the sport he loves as well as taking care of his baby crow by himself, Oikawa followed suit. A three hours long plane ride was barely considered a distance for the godfather who filled the role Miya couldn’t, the figure sweet little Haruhi needed growing up in the apartment for three that Hinata bought.

Back to the present however, this Haruhi… was really _off._

The airport incident aside, his godson came downstairs the following morning wearing the most horrendous sleepwear ever tailored, looking like an absolute ragamuffin-

“It’s just a pair of shirt and shorts, Tooru-san.”

“Exactly! Haru-chan doesn’t sleep without silk pajamas or can’t if there’s a pea under his mattress.”

Hinata, like the dense brick he was, just shrugged him off in favor of placing the last piece of the pancake in its mountain pile to complete the entire breakfast plate extravaganza.

“I’m literally right here.” Haruhi grumbles before proceeding to scarf down his food like an animal. Oikawa stared at him while Hinata hummed, feeling appreciated that his cooking had his baby crow asking for seconds, which was again, an out of character thing to do.

For starters, Haruhi had a pitiful appetite which he makes up for by flavoring his food with an excessive amount of spicy condiments. While Oikawa would usually scold him for burning his taste away, _your father already has bad taste in men, please do not add up to that,-_ it was the only semblance of familiarity he knew of his godson.

Unfortunately for Oikawa, it didn’t stop there. It was simply the beginning. 

* * *

Hinata Haruhi was a certified green thumb who could put Mother Nature to shame and that came along with the long list of skills and hobbies his doting uncles _generously_ paid his private lessons for. This includes and is not limited to skiing, courtesy of the disgustingly sweet UshIwa couple and aviation classes in Kenma’s private helicopter. Hinata almost died from worry for that.

But for someone who was born from two parents who relied on their instincts and natural athletic prowess, Haruhi was incredibly book smart. And Oikawa was proud to be called his mentor when his godson decided to play volleyball too and become a setter.

Haruhi who was sweet and too kind for his own good, respectful and polite to his elders and looked up to by his peers. Haruhi who singlehandedly killed all the succulents in their apartment.

“What?” he snarls at Oikawa- an unfamiliar expression the beta never thought his godson was capable of making. “Plants need water. I’ve provided plenty enough to last ‘em a couple more days.”

“They’re drowning. And I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.”

“They’re plants, Toto.”

It gets worse from there. With Hinata’s work demanding more time to accommodate a growing list of amateur players who, will no doubt, enlist for the annual division team tryouts and Oikawa’s convenient flexible schedule, he was asked to watch Haruhi over for the entire school week.

Hinata apologized profusely and promised to cook his favorites for the whole month which Oikawa assures him that he would’ve volunteered to anyways while Haruhi slams the door to his face.

“I’m sorry, Haruhi’s been a little under the weather lately.” Says Hinata, finally agreeing that his son was acting a little different from usual. Though _a little_ was an understatement. 

“He ate three cups of my pudding stock last night.” Oikawa adds. His godson didn’t really have a sweet tooth in him but now it seems all that he’s filled up with are evil bones. 

“Do you think…” the omega bit his lower lips anxiously. “He’ll present as an alpha soon?”

“God help us all if he does.”

* * *

At home, Haruhi clings to Hinata and worships the ground his father walks, nothing unusual except he’s being less subtle about it. At school, he fails three quizzes and starts a fight in the cafeteria due to a small misunderstanding with a group of his classmates. Haruhi was forced to apologize but he did so in broken Portuguese, as if the only time he could speak it fluently is when he’s cussing.

Oikawa also apologizes to the principal as well as to the ten kids Haruhi allegedly ~~beaten the crap out of~~ punched. But all parties were still high off the confusion that their star student would wreak this amount of havoc on his last month in junior high.

 _His last month in school_ , Oikawa muses as they silently drive home, _maybe he’s angst-y because he’ll be staring high school soon_. Hinata’s mother was insistent that her grandson should at least familiarize himself with his hometown and culture but the beta knew that going back to Japan despite school reasons was just another bomb waiting to detonate. Leave it to the accursed Hinata luck of inconveniently running into people they shouldn’t have as the ginger-haired omega’s famous bathroom encounters proved so.

A thought comes to mind that Oikawa finds himself grinning before taking a detour.

“Where are we going?” Haruhi panicked at the unfamiliar route. The car immediately stinks up with burnt sugar that even a beta with an average sense of smell managed to picked it up.

“Relax.” Oikawa assures him. “We’re going to the mall.”

 _“Why?”_ Haruhi drawls out.

“Why does anybody do anything?”

* * *

Now was it a good idea to spend a month’s worth of rent money on shoes they wouldn’t wear unless the event was something grand as a wedding or your ex’s funeral? Yes. Or snack on everything and anything sugary they could get their hands on despite going against the diet regimen the fitness director would normally recommend his clients and the other a growing child who aspired to be a pro volleyball player? Sure, it’s a cheat day Karen.

Will Hinata kill them, Oikawa most especially, for purchasing six boxes of _Brigaderio_ and getting drunk off their asses so bad that a noise complaint form was unknowingly stamped on their door for the omega to find? ABSOLUTELY.

But despite the splitting headache and parched throat that the hangover has to offer, Oikawa knew he would do it again if that was what it took to rebuild his relationship with his godson.

* * *

Hinata was livid.

“You two are unbelievable! I mean, _who_ gets drunk off non-alcoholic bonbons?”

* * *

The incident had not only mended whatever strained their relationship in the first place when Haruhi had returned from camp but had bought them closer too. Sure he there were some changes but they were tolerable- a small price to pay for this version of Haruhi exuding of confidence.

As if he was a different person.

But then an exhibition match happens, one last _hurrah_ for their junior team before they separate for high school when Hinata Haruhi is fouled for spiking a ball at the back row. An amateur’s mistake for someone who had been playing volleyball since he could walk but a familiar form nonetheless, specifically a certain wing spiker’s back from the first time Karasuno made it to Nationals against Inarizaki- Miya Osamu’s power spike.

Oikawa’s eyes turned to the person next to him who looked _sick_. “Shou-chan?” his voice was too soft and easily drowned by the excited crowd of the students watching the heated court play that Oikawa had to grab the omega’s hand to let his presence known.

“H-He looked so much like him.” Hinata whispers and Oikawa hates to agree.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hinata locks himself in his room to gather his thoughts while Oikawa begrudgingly makes a zoom call consisting of the only ones available at the moment, namely Iwaizumi and Kageyama who of course, tells him that he’s overreacting and Haruhi is going through _a phase._

“Phase? What phase?!” He had always disliked simple-minded alphas and these two were giving him more reasons to. “Even I know what a puberbescent phase looks like, voice cracking and broad shoulders and all, but this is different.”

Kageyama arches an eyebrow. “It’s supposed to be. I mean, did you really expect him to stay like that forever?”

“Like what?”

The alpha looks unsettled for a moment before exhaling a deep, exasperated sigh. “ _Like a child_. I don’t want to impose or cross the line but we all know you’re the closest to him, sometimes closer than Hinata, that you have the tendency to treat Haru’ like he need to be babied 24/7.”

A short memory resurfaces in the back of his mind- one where Haruhi was eight with a fever. It was an exhausting season for all the pro v-league athletes that Haruhi was left alone with a quarter of the neighbor’s supervision. The boy says that he’s fine, wishes them all luck with a convincing smile before hanging up the phone.

But Oikawa knew better. He briefly remembers skipping out on the last set of their exhibition match and had to eat his pride as he asks for Kenma’s help, who in turn asks Kuroo, to use a private jet to get to Brazil ASAP. It was already night when he had arrived to their apartment to come across a red-faced Haruhi and a tear stained pillow.

_“T-Toto?” Haruhi’s weak voice broke his heart._

_“I’m here." Oikawa promises, his hand curling on the smaller boy’s tight. “I’m always going to be here for you.”_

“You’re right.” Oikawa smiles. “You really are crossing the line and you don’t know any damn better.” And kicks Kageyama out of the zoom call.

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to leave too but the fate of Haruhi was now in his hands, even if he wasn’t physically around to whack some senses into his overreacting childhood friend. He really did miss communicating with his fist, but exclusively to Oikawa.

“You are blowing this way out of proportion.”

“And you guys don’t care at all!”

“ _We do._ While you only care because let’s face it, you can’t handle change unless it make sense for you.”

“That is not fair-

_“Tooru.”_

_“Hajime.”_

They stare off the screen for a good minute before a note pops out on Oikawa’s end, notifying that their call was going to end in less than ten minutes. Damn premium account users. “Okay. Maybe _I am_ too much, but Haru-chan’s always been fine with that, otherwise he would’ve said so himself. And what does that have anything to do with his strange behavior?”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Everything actually. Maybe you’ve conjured some sort of image of him- a kid who loves and adores you and could do no wrong, that you can’t accept that he’s trying new things too.”

“Like spiking that ball that could’ve made a good back toss?”

“Like spiking that ball that could’ve made a good back toss.”

Oikawa nervously chews his lips. He knew Iwaizumi was right, heck, Kageyama too but there really was something off about the baby crow. The strange habits Haruhi may or may have not picked up from the camp were too familiar as his other father’s. And while the beta has only met Miya Atsumu a couple of unpleasant times, Oikawa knew enough.

So what was he missing?

“I gotta go.” Oikawa ends the call before Iwaizumi could get the last words out on his end. The distinct smell of rich chocolate and rosemary, far different from Haruhi’s usual fresh scent, was enough to alert Oikawa that his godson was undoubtedly up to no good as Haruhi climbs down his makeshift rope through the apartment balcony. It was merely 2pm in the afternoon so why would Haruhi need to sneak out on a perfectly normal hour?

But instead of confronting him like a normal adult, Oikawa follows him at a safe distance instead. Haruhi was not paying attention to his surroundings, opting to rant over his phone instead.

“I’m telling ya, he’s really suspicious of me. I think we need ta switch before graduation.” The other end seems to have said something that triggered Haruhi’s supposed non-existent anger then “-fine, he wasn’t _that bad_. And I do want more time with Pa too but it’s only a matter of time before our cover’s blown.” More chattering and Haruhi sighs in mix annoyance and resignation. “No. A week should be more than enough.”

They made it to a convenience store and Haruhi finally hangs up, clearly irritated as he ruffles the back of his raven locks in annoyance. Had they gotten longer? Oikawa should take him to a barber’s shop soon.

There were too much left to wonder at what that strange phone call was about but otherwise, nothing to really make out of.

Then Haruhi buys a box of tampons and Oikawa couldn’t move from the visible spot he stood, too shocked to school his comical, gawking expression. Their eyes meet momentarily, ~~has Haru-chan’s eyes always been dark amber?~~ before Haruhi lets out a high pitch scream. 

* * *

They drink their chocolate milk at an awkward distance from the opposite end of the park bench. The beta pieces the tidbits of information his ‘godson’ had reluctantly admitted to him- that she had met her twin at camp without knowing their true identities. They didn’t get along at first, different personalities and volleyball ideals and all that they took their fight outside the court until it landed them in the same bunk for a week. Only then did they realized that they looked like each other’s parents, that and the internet confirmed it.

A fated meeting. And the reason for the temporary switch was so that they could have the chance to meet their other parent. 

Oikawa sighs, trying to let the situation sink in properly before reacting. Leave it to Atsumu’s dumbass part of his genes to successfully pull off something as crazy as this.

“A-are you gonna tell Pa?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No, but you will.”

“What-?!”

“ _You have to_. Cause I’m sure Shou-chan would love to meet his beautiful daughter and know how great she’s become.”

Haruhi, no, his younger twin sister Chiharu cries. “I-I’d like that, Toto.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Godparents don't really have any legal bindings to their godchildren. I just wanted to write it out as Oikawa making it the biggest honor he has received so he could lord it over the other guys. 
> 
> And AtsuHina chapter up next! I know that they're the main pairing of this fic but I wanted to tell their love story from other people's perspective, namely Osamu's, Oikawa's and their kids but I'll definitely write up an interaction scene. Until then, stay tuned!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D  
> NEXT UPDATE: NOV. 6
> 
> UPDATE. Again I'm so sorry, I'll have to move my update indefinitely. My laptop broke and I lost A LOT OF STORIES. Stupidly, I didn't have a single copy in my cloud drive. For that, I won't be able to participate in OiHina week but I'll still support any works to be submitted. I'm currently rewriting the entire chapter3 and hoping I won't let my frustrations get the better of me but I promise not to abandon this story. For now, stay tuned! - 06/11/2020


End file.
